The Cruelty of War
by DogStacey
Summary: If you like a sad story... this is a story you should read... I worked it at school for a short story, that I had to write for my English class. Its about a couple and the the cruelty of war... Enjoy


**The Cruelty of War**

_I had to write a story for class and this was it! I hope you like it because I worked very hard on it. _

Every day is so peaceful and so calm. Nothing really happens around here. Everyone, I mean everyone, lives such happy little lives. That goes for me too, until it happened. What happened you say? Well, normally this small town is friends with others small towns near by. Through the past few years no war has broken out and I been living with my husband. But that fateful day, the mayor of the village announced that war had broken out with a neighboring village. He wanted every man to join the war… and yes they wanted my husband too. I could not go against the mayor even though I wanted to. I would look at my husband and burst into tears at the very thought of losing him.

I know that one night when we went to bed I stayed awake thinking to myself. Why must he have to go to war…I don't want to stay here alone in this house without him. Then I thought, I should go to war with him so I can be by his side. I sat up in our bed wondering if they would they even let me in. They did say men after all. After thinking for awhile I fell a sleep cuddling close to my husband for what could be the last time..

That morning when we woke up, I told him. "Honey, I want to go to war with you."

He just looked at me surprised but in his eyes I could see his sadness. Then he spoke to me. "Babe, don't be silly…They won't allow you to join…"

"I will try and beg for them to let me join, I just don't want to be here, alone knowing that I might not see you in awhile" I said looking at him with a serious look on my face. I was hoping that he would understand me that I just don't want him to leave me here, with no one to smile to in the mornings and to sleep with at night.

He pulls off the blanket and sat on the bed with his legs hanging off the side. He turned his head slowly looking at me. "I'll see what I can do…If you really want to join."

"Thank you honey," I smiled at him before he got dressed to go to work. I'm a stay home wife that does nothing but clean, cook and wash cloths. I don't really mind it, because I'm doing this for the one I love with all my heart. Through that day I been cleaning and for once working out to get ready if they do let me join. As time flies by, so does the day when our men are drafted to war. I work so hard that I try not to think about it. Later that evening, my husband came home and explain to me what was going on.

"Babe, they said you can since we don't have kids. But now as we speak they are deciding on where to place you." He spoke so softly and so sad.

I look at him with my sad eyes about to speak. Then I think looking down at the floor, I ask, "Where did they put you?"

He looked at me with blank sad eyes then he looked away, "They put me behind so I command people to do stuff for me."

I knew he was lying so I jumped to my feet slightly yelling at him "You're lying!... I bet they put you in the front line." I ran to our bedroom sitting against a closed door can't help but cry. Through out my crying I fell a sleep sitting by the door while my husband slept on the couch. The next day is going to be painful…

That morning I walked out of the house and stared at it while holding my bag about to go to war with my husband. They signed me up in the front too just like my husband. They knew I just wanted to be with him.

The battle raged on for awhile. What we didn't know that there was a bomb hanging from a tree. As we have thought that we won the fight, I smiled at my husband my biggest smile knowing that we have did great. In no time flat, there was a loud tick like a bomb is going off. It happened so quickly that I couldn't move out of range. I flew back hitting a rock on my head leaving me passed out for a few hours. When I awoke I looked around at the damage it has done. This bomb must have been a giant one for it had cause this much damage. The ground was mixture of two different colors, brown and black. The bomb was meant to kill us and it left a huge carter in the ground. I finally snapped out looking at the mess it made and stood up ignoring all my pain and open wounds throughout my body. I wanted to find the man I had loved for so long. I wanted to know if he was okay. I struggled to walk through the area looking for him. I found him laying next to a bush, I walked up to him shook him a bit. Then I checked his breathing... I heard nothing nor did I feel anything blow against my cheek. I checked his heart beat with tears rolling down my cheek hoping he wasn't dead. I heard no heart beat nor did I feel it. I lay my head on his chest crying tears of sadness then I closed my eyes still crying. It was then I knew... he was gone from the world.


End file.
